


With Never An Intention Of Letting Go

by Rejection_isnt_failure



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Started out emotional, ended it with passion, so to speak XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejection_isnt_failure/pseuds/Rejection_isnt_failure
Summary: Reminiscing one's regrets is never an easy thing to do. So when the Bellas, having just graduated, think about their greatest regrets, what will happen when things become a little too real for some?





	With Never An Intention Of Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> This hit me a while ago, and I guess I miss our girls so much.
> 
> As always, our beloved characters belong to Kay Cannon.

It had been a long and emotional road for the Barden Bellas. Four years had passed by so quickly. They had three ICCA tournaments and one World Championship under their belt... and God... how could they possibly say goodbye? They still had so much they wanted to do together.

 

Graduation not only signified the end of their education, but it was the end of the Barden Bellas... not their friendship, per se, but... well... Barden was where it all began. Saying goodbye to Barden meant saying goodbye to their safe place... their home. Whilst their memories would always remain with them, it didn’t make it any easier to see how things were already beginning to change.

 

Seeing the Bella House look so... bare... it made everything so much more difficult than anyone could have possibly imagined.

 

Suitcases and other personal belongings were littered around the living room, where the group of girls decided to lounge around one last time together before going their separate ways.

 

Even Aubrey had taken days off from the Lodge to help organise things and be with her girls one last time. After all, she had played such a fundamental role as the Bella leader in her senior year. Had it not been for the blonde’s frightening persistence and unwavering passion and determination, Beca would have had a much tougher time shaping up her girls in her sophomore year. She owed her a lot.

 

After a long period of silence, the girls were startled from their thoughts as Stacie squealed, clapping her hands in obvious excitement... and yet, at the same time, the girls could see an underlying hint of sadness within her shimmering, hazel eyes. It was the kind of sadness that did not belong on someone who was normally so vibrant and seductively playful.

 

"This really is it." Aubrey commented, her lower lip trembling slightly in obvious emotion. None of the girls had it in them to make a joke regarding her somewhat nauseating nervous tic and what it would ultimately lead to... now was not the time.

 

Fat Amy, the normally loud and flamboyant Australian, was unusually quiet. Though the Bellas knew that her mouth normally had no filter from her brain, Amy could not see the humour in the moment, and was thus lost for words. Making jokes was her forte; everyone knew how much she loved being a Bella, and how much she truly appreciated having such wonderful friends.

 

Although no one could ever hear Lily, this silence from her was to be expected and none of the girls noticed a difference. Her mouth, however, remained firmly shut, her eyebrows furrowed into a look of pure concentration... for what, nobody dared to wonder.

 

The smallest member of the group spoke up, her accent more noticeable than ever... almost as if she couldn't control the thickness of her voice. "We had a good run, didn't we?"

 

Cynthia-Rose threw an arm around the small Latina's shoulders, bringing their bodies closer to one another; a comforting gesture. "We sure did, Chica."

 

Chloe's eyes gleamed with unshed tears, her hands clasping Beca's arm tightly in despair. "But like, this isn't **THE END** the end, right?! We'll still see each other, won't we?" Her eyes looked at each individual girl, almost as if to make sure her fears were not brought to light and made real.

 

"Of course this isn't the end Chlo." The smaller brunette commented matter-of-factly from her position next to her.

 

Turning the redhead around, so as to face her directly, Beca calmed her fears with a soothing tone; one which she often used with the other girl when she was feeling particularly stressed. "The Bellas are not an institution, Chlo. They are a family... _WE_ are a family, and though in my experience, family doesn't always last forever... this one will. I don't believe in fate, you know that, but we are all more than that. We were all meant to meet and become friends. This could never be the end of us."

 

Chloe looked thoughtful for a moment, allowing the younger girl's words to wash over her; her eyes soon started to sparkle with excitement.

 

Jessica appeared to be lost in thought. Ashley nudged her elbow to catch her attention. "What's up?"

 

The typically quiet brunette asked gently. "Now that it's over, I was just thinking about my regrets..." Jessica trailed off.

 

Ashley raised her eyebrows, as did the other Bellas, wondering where the girl was going.

 

"Well this is the end of a big chapter in our lives, you know? Don't you ever look back at decisions you've made and wonder how different things would be if you had been braver? If you had taken the chance to do something you wouldn't normally have done?"

 

The girls looked at her in shock, some nodding in agreement whilst others reflected on their own past.

 

Aubrey smiled at the younger Bella, appreciating the sentiment while thinking about what she would have done differently had she been given the chance.

 

"I regret losing myself in my quest for redemption. I never apologised for the way I treated you all... Chloe, you were my co-captain and I never gave you a say in any of the group decisions. But above all, you're my best friend and I was the worst friend to you that year. I'm so sorry."

 

Chloe was about to interrupt, but Aubrey waved her off.

 

"No, don't say anything in my defence. Yes, I was stressed, but that does not justify my actions... How I treated you was unnecessary... and Beca... I'm sorry for how I behaved. I was neurotic, obsessive and I didn't listen to your ideas. Could you ever forgive me for not giving you the time of day?"

 

Beca spoke up. "Of course I can... I can and I have. Aubrey, you are not the only person at fault; I never gave you a reason to listen. So I'm sorry for stressing you out needlessly." She smiled softly at the older girl.

 

Chloe looked back and forth between her two best friends and could not help the tears that fell from her eyes... _God_... all she had ever wanted was for them to get along.

 

Stacie tried to alleviate the seriousness of the atmosphere and blurted out, "I regret not sleeping with Aubrey after she propositioned me one time when she was drunk."

 

The blonde in question spluttered and choked on air, whilst the other girls snickered behind their hands. "Aca-scuse you-"

 

Fat Amy interrupted with a boisterous, "I regret not starting a crocodile fight club whilst here at Barden. I'd even have had the crocs shipped from Australia... I know a guy..."

 

Flo shuddered at that. "Where I come from, crocodiles pray on the weak and vulnerable, and the last time someone had one as a pet, he was eaten."

 

Lily murmured something about knowing the best way of killing someone, but no one knew for sure so they ignored it and turned their attention elsewhere.

 

Cynthia-Rose spoke up, "I regret letting gambling ruin my relationship with Denise, but at the same time, if that hadn’t have happened, I wouldn't have met my fiancé." She smiled bashfully, scuffing her shoe into the ground.

 

Fat Amy startled slightly when Jessica and Ashley shouted out simultaneously, "We regret not being heard sooner."

 

The Australian stared at them for a long moment before looking away and murmuring under her breath, "I forgot you guys were there."

 

Emily piped in, "I wish I had never slid down the stairs for my initiation because I broke my ankle after that..." whilst gesturing towards the cast on her left foot.

 

Chloe looked apologetically at her, reminding herself to give Legacy a comforting hug before she left.

 

Glancing briefly at the small brunette next to her, Chloe took a deep breath. "I wish I had followed my heart. If I had, then I wouldn't have missed out on something that would have made my greatest dream a reality."

 

Aubrey looked at her with a sad and knowing smile. She felt a hand squeeze her own and turned to see Beca looking at her worriedly.

 

The redhead decides to clarify her words. "I had the chance to act and I didn't. I let fear win and I have regretted it every moment of every day since."

 

Closing her eyes, Beca had a feeling that there was a deeper meaning behind her best friend's words. She had her own regrets, though she had a feeling in her heart that there was some kind of connection between her biggest regret and Chloe's.

 

Taking a calming breath before turning to look Chloe directly in her eyes, Beca took every ounce of courage to speak. "I make mistakes. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, things I have regretted afterwards and for many years to come; but ultimately, I learn from them. After all, we try to forget what hurts us, but never forget what it teaches us. To be honest, mistakes make us who we are, we are human after all. No one person is perfect, if they were, there’d be nothing more to improve upon... nothing more to learn. My biggest regret was that I chose what was easy over what was right."

 

The Bellas looked at her questionably, uncertain of what she meant.

 

"I chose to follow what my head was telling me, over and above what my heart was telling me. I kissed Jesse after our first ICCA performance. My heart wanted me to kiss someone else, but I kissed Jesse because I thought it was expected of me. He would talk about his perfect ‘movie ending’, and I wanted... something different... but I was too scared."

 

Chloe turned sharply to Beca at the words "someone else", she received a gentle smile in return.

 

"How could I have chosen someone who tried to change the best parts of me, in order to fit their dictionary definition of ‘perfect’? How could I have been so blind as to not see what was in front of me the whole time? Because truthfully, my biggest regret is that I kissed Jesse when all along... my heart wanted... Chloe..."

 

A strangled noise emerged from Chloe’s mouth, her eyes impossibly wide and her jaw was agape in obvious surprise.

 

Before Aubrey could formulate whatever words she could possibly find after Beca’s unexpected, but totally romantic, bombshell, Chloe suddenly cupped the brunette’s face in her hands and brought their lips together furiously and passionately. Lips caressed lips whilst tongues fought for dominance... and the Bellas watched on in complete and utter disbelief. Even Fat Amy, who had been rooting for team Bechloe from the start, was blinking slowly in befuddlement as to what she was currently witnessing.

 

Not long after their heated exchange began, Beca’s arms wrapped around Chloe’s waist, bringing the ginger as close as humanely possible into her body. Chloe, intertwined her own arms around the smaller brunette’s neck, ensuring that their lips remained fused to one another without interruption.

 

Aside from being slightly grossed out by the sight of her best friend practically eating the younger girl whole, Aubrey felt her heart melt in pure happiness that Chloe had finally followed her heart and got her girl... that was until she saw her best friend’s hands slide down Beca’s arms and onto her abdomen, before slowly inching up towards her br-

 

“OKAY! Bellas, how about we take our meeting outside, huh? That way I won’t need to claw my eyes out and we can enjoy each other’s presence in the fresh air instead.” Aubrey loudly stated before ushering the girls towards the back door, but not before Fat Amy subtly took a couple of incriminating pictures of the liplock. After all, how else was she going to get Beca to do favours for her?

 

“Huh, where’d everyone go?” Beca commented after breaking away from Chloe to catch her breath.

 

“I have no idea, and quite frankly, my dear, I don’t give a damn.” Was all Chloe said before bringing her back in one more time... well, I say ‘one more time’, but really, I mean ‘ _with never an intention of letting her go_ ’.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, how quickly did the mood just change XD 
> 
> Beca and Chloe were bound to explode tbh, NO REGRETS HERE


End file.
